DESCRIPTION: Eosinophils play a central role in the pathogenesis of allergic diseases. The present application is based on the remarkable finding that sulochrin, a metabolite of Aspergillus, can specifically inhibit eosinophil effector function. The overall goal of this work is to identify and characterize a proprietary derivative of sulochrin as a novel therapy for allergic diseases. To that end in Phase I, we will synthesize sulochrin and prepare a series of novel derivatives. Each of these will be evaluated in a series of in vitro eosinophil functional assays. In phase II selected compounds will be evaluated in animal models of allergic disease and specificity of activity toward eosinophils (versus other lineages of inflammatory cells) confirmed. If the toxicological profile of the lead sulochrin derivative is suitable for either oral or topical use, scale-up process development for GMP synthesis will be initiated in preparation for submission of an ND. Development of a specific inhibitor of eosinophil activity has promise as a novel therapy for allergic diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE